


What does that mean?

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I just felt like writing, Light Swearing, Set after Bubbled, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot is worried about her friends, and one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does that mean?

Peridot was nervously pacing around the barn. She had tried watching Camp Pining Hearts with Lapis but she just couldn't bring herself to calm down and enjoy the show. Her legs kept running and soon she found herself back to pacing.  
Where were they? Why were they taking so long? Had they gone back to the temple? Would Amethyst be able to...   
No. Amethyst was incredibly strong as Peridot knew this. It would be no problem for her to hold Jasper's form until the Rubies would leave.  
Then... why did Peridot feel so concerned?   
"Peridot," Lapis grunted, causing Peridot to jump and faceplant onto the floor. Luckily her gemstone was already used to this. She quickly jumped up to shout:  
"Yes?!"   
"Stop pacing around and shut up. I'm trying to watch the show," the blue gem hissed. Peridot frowned and went out of the barn. Her roommate had warmed up to her remarkably since the time they both started living at the barn, but Lapis still tended to be cold if the green gem irritated her. Peridot couldn't exactly blame her though, she would be angry too if someone interrupted her Camp Pining Hearts marathon.   
Peridot was starting to wish that she would have agreed to be Amethyst's "prisoner". The thought didn't feel displeasing, but it still reminded her of the time she had been on a ship with Jasper. And it exactly didn't help that Amethyst had shapeshifted into Jasper in order to trick the rubies. Such dumb soldiers. It was hard to believe that Garnet was made of one of those. But anyways, maybe she should have tagged along. At least then she wouldn't need to be pacing around worried sick, unable to do anything. It's nit like she would be much help out there, the Crystal Gems had proved to be very strong, but the green gem still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe, if Peridot hadn't been there, both Steven and Amethyst would have been crushed by corrupted Jasper. Peridot shivered at the memory of the warrior slowly turning into something monstrous, something sick... something that only rebels were supposed to become. She almost felt sorry for Jasper. But then again, she hated her for hurting her friends.   
And now the Rubies were looking for her. What if they realized that Amethyst wasn't Jasper? Would they hurt her? What if they had tied the others up or something, to make the Rubies believe they were actual prisoners? What if they wouldn't be able to help Amethyst? What if she got...  
Peridot pushed the worst case scenario to the back of her head. Surely this wouldn't happen. Garnet had future vision, after all. And Amethyst was strong indeed.  
But she's defective...  
No. Peridot had forced herself to not think about that. She had hurted Amethyst feelings enough the time they went to the Kindergarten in order to get a drill head. Peridot felt her cheeks get suddenly hot when she remembered the following events. Peridot had been all upset, and accidentally started the drill. That's what you get for being unfocused. The drill had gone Amethyst's way and Peridot had thrown herself at the purple gem to save her from the drill that could have easily killed any gem. When the dust had settled... Peridot felt herself growing even hotter as she stopped pacing around. She had been on top of Amethyst. This was the moment that she remembered so very clearly. They way their crotches were touching, the way her skin felt against her hands, the confusion on her face... and the wave of embarrasment following soon after. Peridot shivered at the memory. Luckily everything had settled just fine after that. Peridot ignored weird feeling in her abdomen and continued thinking of the possibilities of where the Crystal Gems could be. Maybe she should return back to the temple? They would probably warp, or fly, in there instead of the barn. At least that way Lapis wouldn't need to yell at her for interrupting her Camp Pining Hearts session. Yeah, she would probably be alright by herself. 

Peridot tried to watch some television at the temple too, but the only show that made any sense at all to her was some sort of cartoon about food crying. It was very weird as well so Peridot just went to lie beside the warp pad instead, wishing it would activate. It had been almost an entire Earth rotation since she had last seen them. What. Was taking. So. Long?! She would make them pay for making her worry for them. She would make them serve her. She would...   
The green gem felt tears forming in her eyes. What if they never came back? What if they had been taken to Homeworld? The diamonds would probably seperate Garnet and shatter at least Ruby, Sapphire might get spared for being such a rare gem... But in her heart Peridot knew that Sapphire wouldn't let Ruby die without her. Pearl would definitely get killed. Sh ewas just a pearl after all. A pearl who hadn't followed orders. Steven would probably die before the Homeworld would get their hands on him. He couldn't survive without food or water for very long. Even if he did get to Homeworld, they could confuse him as Rose Quartz like Jasper had... And that certainly wouldn't end well for him. And Amethyst was a runt. She would be shattered even if she hadn't done anything wrong. Something like her wasn't meant to exist. The diamonds hated beings who were not able to complete their duties. They would think of her as something useless. But Amethyst.... she was so much more! She was strong, and funny, and beautiful, and just overall appealing. Peridot couldn't stand losing her. Sure, she would still have her roommate Lazuli if all her friends were gone... But it just wouldn't be the same. She felt hot tears pouring down her face as the familiar sound of the warp pad was heard and blue light had her blinking furiously. And there they were. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven. All looking at her. She probably looked ridiculous. But that hardly mattered to her, they weren't dead! They were all right!   
"YOU'RE OKAY!" Peridot screamed and flung herself at Amethyst. She snorted and laughed as Peridot hugged her. If Amethyst had been a human she would have choked to death by now. Suddenly, Peridot got embarrassed again, blushed and broke the hug, taking a few steps back.   
"Dude, have you been crying?" Amethyst asked with amused voice. There might have been a little worry in her tone too but Peridot just turned her head away to hide her face and mutter something. She knew she would break into tears again if she tried telling how worried she had been.   
The green gem was apinfully aware of everyone staring at her, so she turned her gaze back to Amethyst.   
"Are you... okay?" she asked, then realizing her mistake and adding "ALL OF YOU!".  
Garnet chuckled and Steven smirked a little. He looked like he was a bit down, but now a spark of excitement was shown in his eyes.  
"Well, I am at least," Amethyst said shrugging. Peridot nodded a little too quickly, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.   
"wELL THEN! I am going back to the barn now I guess..." Peridot trailed off as she sprang out of the door. The cool night air felt refreshening against her hot skin. She took a couple of deep breaths just to calm herself down, when a hand slapped against her back, making her screech. She turned around to face Amethyst.   
"YO0ou... uh... followed.. me- ugh!" Peridot was cut off by strong hands wrapping around her. She was clutched tightly, and she was about to try to pull free as she felt Amethyst shake. Was she crying?  
"Steven was blown into space. He could have died," Amethyst's voice shook violently.   
Peridot relaxed.   
"Oh. I... wish I had been there to help," Peridot dtruggled to force the words out of her while being crushed in Amethyst's embrace.   
"You don't get it! It was my fault! If I only had held that form just a little longer... if I just wasn't DEFECTIVE!" her voice raked the night. Peridot watched her as she pulled away from the hug and sniffed. She looked really hurt.  
"Amethyst... Nobody wants you to be like Jasper. She was horrible to me and Lapis at the ship, she bullied us both.... she is way worse than you are. Believe me."  
Amethyst sighed and sat on the sand beside Peridot. The green gem didn't know what to do so Amethyst soon pulled her down to the sand as well.   
"Yeah, you really knew her better than I did, didn't you?" she whispered, still sounding hurt.   
"I.. I did, I mean, she was always pushing me and Lapis around, making us do all the work, just forcing us to entertain her until she got here and was able to start punching things! But I didn't know her before the trip!"   
Amethyst sighed and laughed a little. Peridot thought she was having serious mood swings right now. She didn't excpect to be pulled into a hug again.   
"You fucking dork," the purple gem chuckled.   
"What is... 'fucking'?" Peridot questioned, making Amethyst shake from a muffled laughter.   
"Maybe I'll show you some other time," she pulled away and smirked in a way that made Peridot feel slightly uncomfortable.  
"Why can't you just tell me now?" she asked.   
"Not the time. But don't tell Pearl that I'm teaching you bad words," Amethyst sounded amused.   
"Bad words? Is this 'fucking'... bad?"   
"Nah, it doesn't need to be."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nevermind."  
"Maybe I'll just go ask Pearl what it means right now!" Peridot got up and snickered at shocked-looking Amethyst as she started running towards the house.   
"NO! PERIDOT! PERIDOT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T TURN BACK RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!! I'LL LOCK YOU UP SOMEWHERE NOBODY CAN HEAR YOU!!! I WILL TIE YOU TO ONE OF THOSE DRILL-THINGS AND NOT TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU ARE!!! I'LL LEAVE YOU THERE TO GET EATEN BY CORRUPTED GEMS!!! PERIDOT?! PERIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
